reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Man is Born Unto Trouble
| image = Image:Rdr_man_born.jpg|thumb| | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Marston discovers the Gatling Gun in the mine at Gaptooth Breach. | start = Benedict Point | end = Gaptooth Breach | prereqs = Passing the previous mission | giver = Irish | location = New Austin | rewards = | previous = A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman | next = On Shaky's Ground }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Irish claims that some miners have found a gatling gun, which is needed for the assault on Fort Mercer. Marston has to storm the mine, then push a mine cart with the gatling gun in it,Irish moves John and the gun to the surface with a lift then pushes the cart some more to get the gun to a cart in which Irish says he will bring it to West Dickens. Walkthrough You end up off your horse with two miners approaching you. At this point the game instructs you to use your dead eye to take them both out at the same time. This is not a bad option but not at all absolutely necessary though. That being said there won't be much need for your dead eye meter from this point forward, so go ahead and use it. Walk down the path and you will see three more miners to your left and four at the entrance of the mine. Take care of the three on your left with the repeater as you work yourself toward the mine. Take out the boys there and watch the one hidden right at the entrance. If you made it this far, the real work is over. I suggest using your repeater from this point foward unless you have alot of handgun ammunition as you will only be able to use your handgun at the end of the level. Proceed down the mine shaft as you take out the miners. Look out for TNT barrels to take out those pesky hidden ones behind the crates. If you take your time and inch around corners while looking down your sites, you should be able to complete this portion without taking a hit. When you reach the cart follow the on screen tutorial as how to move it and don't worry you won't have to shoot your way out until the cart reaches the surface. Reach the yellow dot to get the cart up the shaft with Irish's help. After this point, you will need to make use of your sidearm as you cannot use a repeater while pushing the cart. The only tough shot is when you are approaching a downhill section you have to manual aim to take out a pile of TNT to blow up some big guys blocking your path. Kill some more miners to each side and get the crate to the waiting wagon. Cut scene and end of the mission Notes * The Funny Man mission had the actual funny man tied up in the corner of the only square shaped room underground. Tips *To get 100% accuracy on the mission stat simply don't miss on any of your shots, and get off the cart a bit before the last treasure hunter next to the dynamite barrel (so far it seems shooting objects lowers the accuracy) , go next to him with a shotgun, line up the shot so it covers him and the barrel behind him, and let a shot loose, this should kill him and destroy the barrel as well. Now ride the cart to Irish. If you get stuck hidding on wall/butrist then crouch (Push L3). Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough